


Does Cybertron have Valentine's Day?

by birdwhythis



Series: Ratchma gay shit [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, all it is, it's just actual fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdwhythis/pseuds/birdwhythis
Summary: It's just Ratchet and Pharma fluff I made for someone really close to me a few months ago on Valentine's Day





	Does Cybertron have Valentine's Day?

            Pharma was at the clinic late last night. At first, it was because he got stuck staying extra time in order to get through this rush of patients. Now, he just wanted to get this work done. He arched his back, pressing his hands against it. He grumbled, annoyed. His back was stiff and achy, and so were the wings on his arms. But he guessed he still had to endure a few more hours of this if he did not want to fall behind.

            He leaned back in his chair, sketching his legs out. He then went back to his former crouched state as he turned on another datapad.

            He got really occupied on trying to get this done so he could go back to the apartment and salvage at least a couple hours cuddled next to Ratchet. He was occupied enough, that he didn’t even realize the footsteps behind him.

            “So, still stuck at the office?” Ratchet’s voice made him jump.

            Pharma swirled around in his chair and crossed his arms, “Well, what are you doing here.” He thought Ratchet was back at home, actually sleeping for once. Not this. He tilted his head, noticing that Ratchet was holding something behind his back.

            “I can’t visit you?” Ratchet asked, innocently.

            Pharma didn’t believe it for a second.

            “What are you up to?”

            “Why could I be up to something?”

            “I know you, Ratchet, I know you too well.”

            Ratchet sighed, walking around Pharma’s chair so he could sit on the desk. He crossed his leg, somehow managing to keep hiding that something. “I knew it is Sparkmate’s Day as of 35 minutes ago.”

            “Oh, is it?” Pharma lost tracks of the circles at this point.

            “It is, I know it is hard to spend time with you with our shifts at times. So, I decided to do something somewhat romantic and,” He held out a box of energon goodies for the jet.

            “Giveme,” Pharma took the box, opened it, and then took a bite of one. He gave a small smile and said, “Hmm, this candy is sweet as you are sometimes.”

            Ratchet chuckled, a grin on his face.

            “You surprise me at times, I was certain you were passed out on the couch, snorting.”

            “I’m actually 35 minutes late because of that reason.”

            Pharma smiled, popping another goodie into his mouth. “Good thing, I wasn’t expecting you then.” He got out of his seat in order to formerly kiss Ratchet. “Thank you.”

            Ratchet had a goofy smile; one could describe as lovey dovey. Pharma just thought of it was just Ratchet.

            “Now do me a favor and…make yourself useful.”

            “I’m not doing your reports.”

            “No,” Pharma shook a finger in Ratchet’s face. Ratchet looked confused as Pharma tugged the mech off the desk. The jet shoved Ratchet into his chair, causing the ambulance to make an oof noise. Pharma settled himself on top of Ratchet, looping one arm around Ratchet’s shoulder and draping his legs on the side of the chair. “You make an excellent cushion.”

            Ratchet rolled his optics but wrapped an arm around Pharma’s waist. He tugged Pharma close.

            “Good mech,” Pharma pressed a kiss to Ratchet’s chevron.

            “I will push you off.”

            Pharma knew that Ratchet would definitely push him off if it suited him. Pharma pulled out an energon goodie and placed it in Ratchet’s mouth. “Sure, sure. At least wait until I finish off these last reports.”

            “This better not take you long, I will drag you out of here in an hour at most.”

            “That sounds familiar, like I said that before.”

            “Oh, shut up.”

            Pharma smiled, comfortable being in Ratchet’s arms at the moment.

           


End file.
